The Mission to Live
by Freedom Aozu
Summary: When the mission is almost compromised, it's up to Sasuke to teach Naruto that putting his life at risk isn't so wise. NC17


(Naruto doesn't belong to us, but belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Please support him and buy his work!)

Title: The Mission to Live

Author: Freedom Aozu

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

"Dammit Sasuke! Why did you have to do something like that?" Naruto was leaning against the wall of Tsunade's private chamber, glaring at his partner. He was still in his black ANBU uniform, not looking like the usually cheerful loudmouth he usually was. He was visually pissed, looking at the other as if he was ready to pound him into the ground any minute.

"Well if you hadn't of been standing in the middle of the road, just begging for someone to come and get you, I wouldn't have had to do what I had done, dobe," he commented in return, his voice cool despite the pain he still felt. Even after Tsunade had healed the worst of his wounds, it was still uncomfortable. His black ANBU uniform was surprisingly in tact, even though the wound had cut into his abdomen.

"I could have taken care of myself!" Naruto snapped, pushing off the wall. "You always do that, trying to save my ass! You've been doing that since we were kids, but dammit, you always have to play hero!" His fists clenched, shaking slightly. "You... you could have died... and it would have been MY fault!"

Sasuke moved slightly, just a little change of his posture even as he turned his attention on Naruto. "And YOU could have died by not keeping to the trees like you were ordered... and then it would have been MY fault, dobe."

Naruto growled softly. "I saw something move, and I went to check it out! It could have been the guy we were trying to get!"

Sasuke stalked a little closer, his eyes dark. "Or it could have been a trick, trying to get you to give away your position and thus lead you into an ambush! How in hell did you become an ANBU with such lack of training!"

"Bastard!" Naruto fist swung out, aiming for Sasuke's face. "You always think you're better than me!"

Sasuke's arm came up and caught the arm coming toward his face. There was no real power behind the attack, thus it was easy to keep from really connecting. "I am better than you dobe."

"BASTARD!" Naruto surprised the other, connecting with his other fist, leaving a red mark on the Uchiha's cheek.

His face didn't move an inch, even as the fist connected and left a mark. Sasuke smirked, his eyes becoming focused on Naruto and Naruto alone. "Do you really want to fight me, dobe? Do you really want to try it?"

"I am now, aren't I asshole?" Naruto growled, not flinching as he stared back at the other.

Sasuke's smirk deepened, even as he took the arm he had caught and twisted it until he had it up against Naruto's back, his knee coming up to push the blond forward and down onto the bed beside them. Sasuke followed the movement, coming down on top of Naruto's back, his cocky look still on his face. "Again, do you really want to fight me, dobe?"

"Kuso!" Naruto struggled to get out of the other's grip. "Let me go Uchiha! Baka yaro!" he snapped, using his other arm to elbow the other in the chest, hard.

He grunted, but didn't let go. Instead, he reached back and grabed the only thing he could find, which was one of the ties holding back part of the canopy. Using his one free hand, he leaned forward, putting his body weight on the blond to keep him down as he began to wrap the length of cloth around his eyes. "Stop it, dobe! I don't want to fight you!"

Naruto froze as his world suddenly went black. "W-what are you doing!" he stammered, his heart starting to race. If Sasuke wanted to keep him from fighting, why didn't he tie his arms together? Why cover his eyes?

He managed to get it tied, with a bow off to the left side of Naruto's head, right over his ear. Still leaning over him, he pulled at his shirt, getting it up and over his head without messing with the blindfold. With the arms still trapped in the sleeves, it kept his hands held toward the front, and unable to strike back at him. "Now... will you listen to me?" he asked, his slightly panting voice against the covered ear, his breath fanning across his skin.

"W-What?" Naruto whispered, his fingers gripping the pillow slightly. With the blindfold over his eyes, the rest of his senses were heightened. He could smell the sweat on the other boy, Sasuke's breathing was hot and loud against his ear. And his own body... he could sense something swirling inside him, the kitsune restless in him. What was going on?

Sasuke slowly trailed one hand down his back, tracing slight patterns on his back. As he did this, his lips moved to the other side of his face, his breath fanning across his other cheek and the right side of his neck. "I don't save you because I want to make you look bad."

"Then... then why?"

He hand stopped as it reached the waistband of his pants. "I do it because I can't bear the thought of you being hurt."

Naruto was shocked to hear that. "N-Nani?" he whispered. "But... I thought... you hated me..."

He snorted, even as he began pulling down Naruto's pants, letting them pool at his feet. "When a boy likes someone... they hit them... or fight with them... they do something to make that person notice them... don't they?" he asked, his moist breath against his ear, even as his tongue snaked out to tease the lobe.

The blonde let out a soft gasp, the weird feeling inside him becoming stronger. "S-Sasuke..." he groans softly, his grip on the pillows becomes tighter.

He smiled, even as he began to trail hot kisses along his neck. "Is it 'Sasuke' now? You haven't called me by my name in a while now," he murmured, even as a single hand trailed over the firm globes of Naruto's ass, caressing and squeezing gently.

Naruto cried out, his sense of feel heightened due to the cloth. Startled by the way he reacted, he tried to move away, but couldn't due to the bed.

He grinned, even as his lips began to suckle at his neck. His hand continued to tease the firm flesh. He the raised his hand for a moment, sticking to fingers in his mouth to coat them with his saliva. Once done, he brought them back down to his ass, trailing over the crack before beginning to tease the puckered opening.

Naruto's body stiffened. "S-Sasuke!" he cried out, starting to get scared. "What are you..."

He turned his face toward him, kissing his lips softly. "Will you trust me, Naruto?" he asked, not doing anything else to him for the moment, wanting to calm him down.

Naruto started to calm down after hearing the soothing voice. This was Sasuke. He protected him earlier, surely he wouldn't do anything to hurt him now...

"Hai... I do trust you..." he whispered, leaning his forehead against the other's. "I trust you with my life..."

Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's once more, kissing him lightly, trailing his tongue over his lips. His hand began to move once more against his opening, carefully working against the puckered entrance, sliding his finger in to the first knuckle was the passage gave way under his attention.

Naruto let out a soft groan, burying his face in the red pillow so not to make too much noise. He tried to move his hands, he wanted to touch Sasuke SOMEHOW, but his shirt kept him from moving. "Nnnh..."

Removing his lips from Naruto's, he trailed it down, along his cheek, across his jaw, and then down against his neck, sucking on it softly. All the while, he began to push his finger in further, until it was full seated inside the tight passage. Allowing him a moment to adjust, to get used to the invading finger, he just suckled on his neck. Once he was certain Naruto wouldn't feel pain, he began to slide the digit out, only to press it back in once it reached the tip.

"Mmmm..." Another moans escaped passed the blonde's lips. It burned a little, but that was slowly passing, and in its place was a unbelievable feeling, something he had never felt before.

"Sasuke..." he gasped softly, his ass moving back against his fingers slightly, letting the Uchiha know he was liking it.

He smiled, nipping at the spot he was sucking, working his finger in and out at a bit of a steadier pace. "Does it feel good, Naruto? Do would want me to continue?"

"Y-yes... please..." he begged, turning his head to the side so it was in view. Even though his eyes were covered, it was obvious that he was experiencing the most amazing pleasure he had ever felt. "Please Sasuke..."

Sasuke grinned, nipping at his neck once more, before beginning to work a second finger into the tight channel. He began slowly, just as he had with the first. As he pressed in, he allowed the passage to begin to take it into itself. Sasuke moaned, beginning to feel the pleasure of being inside him, his passage welcoming and tight, warm and beginning to become moist from his actions.

"Hah... hah..." Naruto moaned loudly, pushing back against the fingers again. The kitsune was getting more restless, as if she was enjoying it as much as Naruto, but was greedy and wanted more.

Naruto knew exactly what she was feeling. He wanted more as well. "Sasuke..." he panted. "More... please!"

Sasuke's breathing became deeper, sweat began to drip from his forehead and down his cheek. His arms and hands were already beginning a fine sheen, and he used that to lube up his other fingers. It was soon covering Naruto's backside, making it slicker than it had been before. "I've got to move carefully. I don't want to hurt you."

That said, he began working in a third, still moving carefully at first, trying not to hurt the blond beneath him.

"NNNH!" Naruto cried out loudly, bucking against the probing fingers. "C-Can't wait... anymore..." he cried, turning around as bed he could and blindly fumbling to grab Sasuke's shirt, made more difficult by the shirt constricting his arm movement, pulling him as close as he can. "Want you... inside... me..." he growled softly, hungry for the other. Gripping tighter on the shirt, Naruto kissed his partner hard, with a raw hunger evident in the kiss.

He gasped in surprise, but it was swallowed up by the hungry kiss. He groaned, his tongue dueling with Naruto's, even as he struggled to get his own pants down. Once his length sprang free from their confines, he took one of Naruto's hand and spit into it, before guiding it to his throbbing member. "Stroke it... make it slick so I can enter you."

Naruto moved his hand up and down the length, another hungry moan excaping. "God... you're so big..." he panted, his ass twitching in excitement. That was going to go in him...

Sasuke groaned, his head tipping back at the feeling of Naruto's hands running up and down the thick length. He reached out with a sweat covered hand and began to stroke Naruto's own neglected flesh.

Naruto cried out in ecstasy, bucking up into the burning hand. He squeezed Sasuke's cock slightly and stroked it faster. "Want you... want you so bad..." he moaned, finding his partner's mouth and kissing it hungrily.

He groaned into the kiss, squeezing Naruto's member in response to the grip on his own length. He then pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting the two of them, lip to lip. A soft, rough laugh passed his lips. "If you want me... let go so... I can take you... dobe," he murmured. Yet this time, instead of the insult sounding spiteful, there was a wealth of warmth and love in that one word.

Naruto let go almost instantly, his hands moving up above his head. His back was now against the red and white satin sheets, eyes still blindfolded, his legs spread open, cock hard and against his taunt stomach. His breathing was heavy, full of pent up want and need for the other for god knows how long. He wanted Sasuke, wanted him with every inch of his being. Wanted him for so damn long it hurt. Now having had the realization that he could have lost him today, damn to hell on waiting. He wanted Sasuke, and he wanted him...

"NOW, Sasuke!" he growled, his fingers tightening on the sheets, thrusting his hips up towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke laughed once more, a dry laugh. He then settled himself between Naruto's legs, his own cock hard and leaking. Once he had himself settled there, he pushed in, fast and with deadly accuracy. He settled himself in to the hilt, a deep gasp passing his lips.

"Oh... god... Naruto... this is... better... than... I ever... imagined," he panted out, his arms taunt as he tried to keep from falling on top of him. He held ontop his tight control, trying not to lose himself in the warmth and tightness that was Naruto.

"Sasuke..." he cried, his legs automatically wrapping around the other's waist, pulling him closer. His fingers twisted sheets tightly, his body taunt with pleasure. "Never... thought this... would... happen..." he gasped. "Never thought... I would finally... be with... you..."

Sasuke groaned, slowly pulling out after a moment only to begin a slow, sweet, and yet tormenting slide back into him. He pushed in all the way once more, only to pull out and move to repeat the process all over again. "I never thought... it... would either... I... I love you, Naruto..."

At those words, he leaned in close, so that his breath was against his ear. "If you... tell... anyone... I said that... I'll... lie... and deny it..."

Naruto laughed breathlessly, a soft moan escaping in the middle. "Half the female population of Kohona would probably kill me if I did..." He let his head turn towards the warm breath. His voice was soft, but his words spoke volumes. "I love you too... Sasuke."

He whimpered at those words, feeling himself gain a weakness. The one thing that could tear him down in and instant was in his arms... and at this moment in time he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was inside the one he loved... and both of them were enjoying the ride.

"Naruto... I can't... I need... to move faster...!" he cried out, his body begging for the pleasure it knew was close at hand.

"Do it then..." Naruto said, his arms moving down and holding him capture. "Take me, own me... love me until I can't even THINK of being with anyone else but you."

He groaned deeply before his hips began to pick up the pace, beginning to move in at a swifter pace, until the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard with each inward thrust. He panted and groaned, each inward thrust bringing a pleasure he had never felt before. All the while, he tried to help Naruto feel that same pleasure, lifting his hips slightly to allow him the penetrate him deeper than before. As he didn't this, one hand came up to begin stroking the neglected member at the same snapping pace his hips were producing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out again, his body shaking as everything started to close in. "Sasuke, please!" he begged, trying to shake off the blindfold over his eyes. "Want to... need to see..."

He reached up, and with a swift tug, the bow undid, releasing the blindfold, even as he pulled the shirt off of Naruto's arms, so that he wasn't held back in the least. He found he wanted... no needed to feel Naruto's hands on him as well.

Naruto's hands immediately ran up under Sasuke's shirt, feeling the hot body shiver. "I love you..." he whispered, his body shaking as he fought to hold off his release. "I want us... to come together..."

He shivered against his touch, trying to get as close to him as possible, even as pleasure seemed to wash over him. "Yes... I want... that too..." He began to move faster, stroking his length.

"I love you... Naruto... come for me... please...!"

"Unnh... Sasuke!" Naruto cried before his cock jerked and came all over his chest, his ass tightening around Sasuke. "Ahhh!" Unable to help himself, he came again, squirting more white cum on himself and some on Sasuke's uniform.

He cried out, even as the first tightening of the passage was enough to cause the dark haired boy to cum, his cock jerking with each spurt as he filled the convulsing channel. "NARUTO!" he cried, as pleasure seemed to wash over him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, making a soft sound when Sasuke fell on top of him, but liked the weight of the other and wrapped his arms around the older boy.

He laid there for a moment, enjoying the bliss that came with such an amazing moment. He felt Naruto's arms around him and for the first time in a very long time, he felt like he had come home. After a while, he shifted, moving so he was laying beside him, his cock slipping from the tight warmth, even as he kept Naruto close to him, his arms wrapped around him.

"That was..." he gasped, resting there in his arms, unable to think of the appropriate words.

"Beyond words," Naruto finished for him softly, letting a leg slip in between the other's, loving how close he felt they were.

He smiled, kissing the top of his head softly. "Yes... that fits very well."

kasey

Naruto smiled back, letting a hand move up to the back of head, playing with his hair softly. "Where do we go from here now?" he asked quietly, worried. They were still partner, but would they be able to separate that from what just happened while they were on missions?

"We continue... we do what me must, as members of ANBU. But... we must also be more careful. For we have a mission that goes above all others."

"And what's that?" he asked, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

"A mission to live for each other. No more being foolish, or trying to be better than each other. Follow the rules of the mission and for god's sake, no more grand showing or saying you're better than me. I already know that. I always did... and that should be all that matters."

A warm blush crossed over Naruto's cheeks. Happier than he had felt in a long time, he moved closer and kissed the other lovingly on the lips. "A mission to live for each other... Now that's a mission I'll do whole heartedly," he murmured against his lips. He then cupped Sasuke's face in his hands, holding it as it was the most precious thing in the world, and it was. "I love you Uchiha Sasuke," he said softly. "I've always, and will always love you. That's my vow to you."

He smirked, his lips curved upward slightly. "And I love you, Umazaki Naruto. My dobe. I have for a while now, and always will. That's MY vow to you."

Naruto smiled and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes slowly slipping shut and falling asleep.

He grinned, kissing the top of his head, his arms tightening around him. "Sleep well, dobe," he murmured, before joining him in the realm of sleep.

----------

Tsunade smiled softly as things quieted down in her private chamber. It was about damned time, she thought to herself as she turned to return to her office to finish some paperwork.

One thing for sure though...

Those boys were SO going to pay for the dry cleaning bill for her sheets.

----------

Completed February 10, 2005


End file.
